Princess Seraphina Kroshbon
Princess Seraphina Kroshbon (11 April 1732 - 16 August 1758) was the daughter of Prince Benjamin Kroshbon, who served as Director and Minister of Home in the Cabinet of Lord Azreel Wolfe, and Director of State in the Cabinet of Lord Bailey Kroshbon. She departed the Kingdom of the Swiss on the 23rd of October 1751, alongside her aunt, Princess Rose Kroshbon, travelling to Spain with Rose, who was now Queen-Consort of Spain due to her marriage to King Ferdinand VI Clemente of Spain. After her defection to Spain, she was adopted by King Ferdinand and took up the name Princess Seraphina Clemente. Early Life Princess Seraphina was born as the only daughter of Prince Benjamin Kroshbon, the eldest son and heir of William II of Switzerland. She was born only months after the Kroshbon Conquest of the Swiss Cantons, and was named Seraphina after the enthusiasm the Swiss nation had for its future under a unified Monarchy. She grew up in the Kanton of Bern at the Royal Palace alongside her cousin, Princess Cara Kroshbon. She quickly became a favourite of the Royal household, and developed an extremely close bond with her aunt, Princess Rose Kroshbon. By the age of 13, she had become a coordinator for the Annual Swiss Christmas Ball, and at the age of 14 helped to coordinate the funeral of her grandfather. Government career Ministry of Home Seraphina was sent to the University of Zurich for a year, where she completed basic tutorage at the age of 18. When she completed University, her close ties to her aunt secured her a place at the Royal Palace. Working first as an aide to the Princess Rose, she later entered into service at the Ministry of Home under Lady Darby Merian, where she served as the Personal Assistant to the Minister. She served in this capacity for several months, until May of 1751, following Lady Darby's resignation, and the appointment of her younger sister, Lady Samantha Merian as Acting Minister of Home. At Samantha's assumption of the Ministry, Seraphina was made Director of Home, the de facto Deputy Home Minister, and made a name for herself as an efficient government agent, who completed the tasks before her and helped keep the Ministry afloat and running smoothly after Darby's unexpected departure. Soon later, Seraphina took over as Minister of Home officially, replacing Lady Samantha, and joining the Cabinet officially. She began work to hold a second Swissies event, modelling the extremely popular awards that had been set up under Merian's administration. As she continued her service within the Ministry, her popularity within the populace increased relatively quickly. After the surprise resignation of Lord Azreel Wolfe and announcement of a Special Election, she decided to run, taking up the mantle of the Liberal Party, and running alongside her cousin, Lord Bailey Kroshbon. Her performance in the early polls was mediocre, as she wasn't supported by most of the Swiss establishment, which placed their bets on the more conservative and experienced Sir Harold Kohleschmied of the Swiss People's Party. As the Election carried on, however, and evidence of Harold's rampant corruption at the Ministry of Law were rumoured, the Liberal Party was heavily boosted in the polls, with Lord Bailey moving to first in the polls and Seraphina up to second. By the end of the primaries, Bailey and Seraphina continued to maintain first and second spots in polls, however Harold quickly turned his performance around and managed to overtake Seraphina on the final day of the Primary polls, leading to much condemnation by her base and accusations of voter fraud on his part. Nevertheless, the Election carried on, and Seraphina conceded to Bailey. Director of State After Bailey's election and Harold's defeat, Seraphina was recruited into the Kroshbon government and tapped as Director of State. She moved into the Ministry of State where she would work with her close aunt, Princess Rose Kroshbon once more. She maintained her popularity within the Swiss, and also as Director began to increasingly work with the Spanish government, developing close ties with King Ferdinand Clemente and Prince Ezequiel Clemente, who was at odds with King Alexander, her uncle. Though she was efficient in her duties, her extremely close ties to Spain left her uncle nervous. She continued as Director of State for the next two months, though the feeling that her uncle had lost faith in her, her ambition within the Swiss government withered. By the end of October of 1751, after Princess Rose was wed to King Ferdinand Clemente, Seraphina resolved to accompany her aunt to Spain. She took up residence there the following month, leaving behind her old identity and her entire past. She was adopted by King Ferdinand upon her arrival in Spain, and subsequently took up the name Princess Seraphina Clemente. Death The Princess, being the adopted daughter of the King of Spain, quickly gained prominence within the social circles of Madrid, and gained a reputation for scandal within the King's court rather quickly. Her escapades soon took a toll on her health and in 1758 she died of syphilus after a short illness. Category:Switzerland Category:People